When installing a clutch assembly in a vehicle, for example a truck, it is important to accurately set the distance that the release bearing of the clutch will travel when it engages and disengages the clutch. If this distance is either too great or too small, the clutch will not function properly. For accuracy of installation, it is often preferred to measure and set this distance prior to installing the transmission.
One currently available system for measuring clutch release bearing travel prior to installing the transmission uses a fixture that is mounted to a flywheel housing, the fixture having a rod that is positioned where a clutch brake would be positioned, if a transmission assembly was coupled to tire flywheel housing rather than the fixture. The distance that will exist between the clutch release bearing and the clutch brake is measured by inserting a gauge block between a face of the release bearing and the rod of the fixture. However, the use of a gauge block is a subjective measurement, and depends on tile "touch" of the user. It is therefore difficult to obtain accurate and repeatable results. A need therefore exists for an improved method and apparatus for measuring and adjusting tile gap between tire release bearing and clutch brake.